


Rosemary Petstuck Drabble

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Petstuck, Writing Prompt, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:<br/>this world needs more petstuck, by the way. or reverse petstuck. characters are up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary Petstuck Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For Katie who loves both petstuck and her otp, rosemary.

Rose had always had a soft spot for cats. She respected the intelligent glare in their gaze and their independent life style. But even her late cat, Jaspers, was more sociable than the troll her mother had picked out for her.  
Originally she had planned to leave her to her own devices. She would hear tiny scratches now and then, as the troll would move around almost undetected, but usually she wouldn’t make much noise. She was an elegant creature, a jade blood with quite the impressive pedigree.  
Her mother had introduced her as Kanaya.  
Kanaya seemed to have a personality of her own, snarky and haughty, much like Rose’s, but Rose thought she could wait out this passive aggressive display of the cold shoulder her troll was adamant in keeping up. She had decided the troll would eventually get curious enough to approach her on her own but she never did.  
So Rose gave in.  
She went in search of her troll, looking under beds and in cabinets.  
When she thought all hope was lost she heard a faint purring and followed the sound to the laundry room, where her jade blood had curled herself in among the warm clothes.  
“I do hope you don’t shed," Rose’s snide remark made the troll jump and she slid from her pile.  
Kanaya peered up at Rose, giving her a once over before tossing her head away.  
“Did I offend you?" Rose scoffed.  
Kanaya, made an adorable attempt at balancing herself on two padded feet before turning to face Rose, “Standing your ground, hmm? Do you think you can best me in a snark off?"  
Kanaya let out a huff of air through her nose and moved towards the pile of clothes again.  
Rose sighed relenting again. It was childish to hold verbal brawls with pets. “You seem to be fascinated with the clothes. I’ve been practicing knitting and could make you some if you’d like."  
Kanaya snapped her head around, recognizing Rose’s change in tone. She eyed her suspiciously, her green eyes flitting around in bewilderment.  
“I’ll make you a nice scarf. You’ll see."  
It took three nights to make the scarf, Kanaya waiting patiently in Rose’s doorway all the while, observing.  
When it was complete, Rose turned to Kanaya and gently laid the scarf around her neck. It was a little longer than necessary, but it added flare.  
Kanaya twirled, chasing one of the ends. She looked… kind of cute, being playful and less serious.  
Without warning Kanaya rushed up and, expertly avoiding tripping on the scarf, leapt into Rose’s arms. The troll nuzzled at her face and Rose responded by petting her horns. As Kanaya purred, Rose smiled, “I believe we are going to be wonderful friends."

**Author's Note:**

> First petstuck ever. It was very short but it was a Drabble so idk.


End file.
